mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fulgore2005
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat! Thanks for your edit to the Hotaru page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 11:28, November 16, 2009 Hi Fulgore2005, thanks for the edit on the Onaga article Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --Yukikoandthe 01:18, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Shujinko and Jade Shujinko DID fight Jade in Deception's Konquest mode. I've played through the whole game, and it's not even a "bonus" mission, it's a story-driven one, used for Shujinko to get Outworld's Kamidogu. Please stop editing it. CrashBash 18:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Must have forgotten about that. It has been a while since I played Konquest, so it might have slipped my mind. Thanks for the reassurance, Crash. Fulgore2005 21:10, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Always There to Land a Hand Thanks man for congradulatin' me for updating weapons & adding the pages of the relics the other day. I too, will let ya know & see I bring in more relics pictures and let y'all know immediately. Don't cha judge me! 22:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Relics (Both Modern & Ancient) & of course, now don't get me wrong, I ask you & everybody else here to help create a few sub-sections under character's pages for the modern items that are also the collectible relics from the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, as I've already did, seperately, for the ancient items (also relics) with their own created pages as well under the category of Artifacts as well. That's all the favor I asked. Oh snapped! Runnin' outta time. I gotta go. Remember what I asked. & take care, ok? Peace... Don't cha judge me! 22:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Relics (Also Called Artifacts): *Dairou's Keys (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Hotaru's Flag (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Mystical Orb (Moloch's Ball) (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Jade's Bracelet (in the Temple of Argus in Botan Jungle) *Baraka's Blade (in Arctika) *Blaze's Essence (in Articka) *Havik's Mask (in Arctika) *Ermac's Gem (in Arctika) *Rain's Mask (in Arctika) *Ashrah's Doll (in Arctika) *Shang's Stone (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Kitana's Fan (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Onaga's Helmet (in the Lin Kuei Palace) *Sindel's Brush (in the Krimson Forest) *Tanya's Choker (in the Red Dragon Caverns) * Mavado's Hooks (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Daegon's Belt (in the Red Dragons Caverns) *Kenshi's Blindfold (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Sareena's Sash (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Reptile's Medal (in the Red Dragon Caverns) *Shinnok's Crown (in the Netherrealm Cliffs) *Li Mei's Sandals (in the Netherrealm Cliffs) *Bo Rai Cho's Jug (inside Shinnok's Spire) *Nitara's Orb (Portal Sphere) *Shao Kahn's Helmet (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Mileena's Veil (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Drahmin's Mask (Face of Kun-Lo) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Kintaro's Armor (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sheeva's Earings (Inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Goro's Gauntlets (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Raiden's Hat (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Blaze's Essence (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sub-Zero's Amulet (Dragon Medallion) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Sareena's Sash (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Reptile's Medal (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Quan Chi's Amulet (Amulet of Shinnok) (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) *Reiko's Chest Plate (inside Shao Kahn's Fortress) * Motaro's Horn (inside the Edenian Ruins) Modern Day Relics: *'Botan Jungle' **Kobra's Glove **Kira's Knife **Kai's Wristbands **Cage's Picture **Jarek's Vest **Kabal's Mask *Temple of Argus **Stryker's Radio **Hsu Hao's Watch Tekunin Warship **Cyrax's Bomb **Kung Lao's Hat **Nightwolf's Axe **Sektor's Rocket **Sonya's I.D. Arctika **Jax's Beret **Darrius' Shades **Kano's Mask Lin Kuei Palace **Frost's Mask **Liu Kang's Armband **Noob's Stars **Smoke's Mask Red Dragon Caverns **Mavado's Hooks **Kenshi's Blindfold Shao Kahn's Fortress **Meat's Steak **Mokap's Sensor's **Shujinko's Medal **Nightwolf's Axe Edenian Ruins **Scorpion's Spear Oh wait. Nevermind, I think I got that under control. Since I just found out that Artifacts category also means and requires modern items as relics and artifacts along with the ancient ones as well. & I gotta get it done quickly 'til 4pm 'cause there's the Superbowl football game is comin' up today & I don't wanna miss the fun. Catch ya later... Don't cha judge me! 22:23, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Some Ideas for the Wiki Hello Fulgore Thanks for what you said in my "Some ideas for the wiki" blog post the walkthrough you mentioned would be very appreciated and would be a great addition to the wiki. Regards Kuro Selas 09:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your thoughts? Hello Fulgore The Red Coin Guide looks good. You are doing a great job. I don't know if we should use the word "you" to much on wiki articles, but maybe an exception is to be made to the wiki policy since we're talking about a faq and normally we adress the player as "you". But if some of the other users disagree I think it could be changed. For example: #In the first room you are in, throw an enemy into the skeleton hanging on the wall to make a koin appear where the skeleton was. Alternative: #In the first room an enemy can be thrown into the skeleton hanging on the wall to make a koin appear where the skeleton was. What do you think? Once again, great job on the article (I haven't finished Shaolin Monks yet, since I'm playing with my little brother and I haven't played with him for a while) Regards Kuro Selas 21:22, February 16, 2011 (UTC) By the way I can try to find some images to go along with the faq. What do you think? Regards Kuro Selas 21:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be much appreciated, Kuro. Thanks. Fulgore2005 22:06, February 16, 2011 I already found some images (too bad they haven't a better quality =/ ) Regards Kuro Selas 22:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) That would be nice and very appreciated. You've been doing a great job Fulgore! Regards Kuro Selas 10:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hello Fulgore I like what you have donne with the theater you created. I was thinking of adding some images regarding those endings (removing them from the character pages and creating a link to the theaters since I think the pages have way to many images at the moment and most of them could easily be put in a gallery on the bottom of the page giving a better look to the page or added to another pages). What do you think? Regards Kuro Selas 15:38, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I think that will be brilliant, Kuro. Fulgore2005 21:02, February 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks Hello Fulgore It was a pleasure to help with the page. I hope you like what I did, if you don't we can change it back, I only meant to help out in the spirit of working as a community and I think you have been doing a great job! Regards Kuro Selas 23:32, February 21, 2011 (UTC) No, keep it the way you did it. I liked what you did to the page and think we should keep what you did. Fulgore2005 23:57, February 21, 2011 (2011) Red Coins Guide Hello Fulgore I wanted to ask you your opinion about this. I have some "references" to the red coins in my walkthrough for Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks that teach how to get them. I was thinking of deleting them and in the begining of the walkthrough create a link to your Red Coins Guide. What do you think? Regards Kuro Selas 23:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) By the way what do you think of using a map like this: #Break the skeleton against the back wall to make the koin appear. #Platform: wall run and jump above the left entrance to grab the koin. # Shoot the moon with a projectile attack from the top center bridge to make a koin appear. #Destroy the chandelier by performing an uppercut to send an enemy crashing into it for the next koin. #Ko-Op: stand on the switches to unlock the gate, then follow the path and the koin is yours. #After passing the first bridge, drop down onto the platform on the left-hand side. Regards Kuro Selas 23:37, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I beieve using the map like in the example would be great. I am also welcome to link the guide as well. Fulgore2005 08:38, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Well I leave you the images here then. # Launch a Tartaka into the third catapult to reveal a koin. #Ko-Op: stand on the two switches near the entrance to the Wu Shi Academy. # Ko-Op: stand on the two buttons southwest of the Evil Monastery entrance to activate a platform that leads to a koin. # Do a Fatality on the dragon logo directly in front of the door to Shang Tsung's lair. # Throw a clay soldier through the doorway to discover a koin. # Standing on the platform, shoot the koin on the right. # Defeat Mileena. # Ko-Op: activate the switches with two players to gain access to a hidden area, koin included. # Ko-Op: another koin lies waiting behind the rocks in the Ko-Op Only room. I'll give you the rest as soon as I get back home. Regards Kuro Selas 12:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) # Perform an uppercut on any enemy and send him into the pterodactyl. #Re-enter the soul collector room and a koin spawns on the floor. #Platform: wall run up pillars to get a koin. #Stand on a block in the right rear of the Orochi Hellbeast room for at least 5 seconds. #Send three enemies to their deaths via the iron maiden. # Impale any enemy on the pole in the center of the ground level. #Re-enter the Elemental Knight room. #After climbing up the blood wall, wall run over the grinding wheel to grab another koin. # Wall run, then double jump to get a koin on the platform. #Wall jump up the main shaft to find a koin. #Hidden inside the furnace, a koin lays behind a small wall of fire, waiting for those brave enough to retrieve it. #Two massive hammers clang together in the background. Make sure a foe is smashed between them when they collide, and this koin is yours. Well I think this is all of them. I hope this helps. Regards Kuro Selas 14:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Since you're from London... Hello Fulgore I wanted to ask you something since you're from London and I'm planning to move there this year. Do you know if any football club in the city has open tryouts? I would like to try my luck if there are any so if you can give me some info about that I would be grateful. Regards Kuro Selas 20:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. That information will really come in hand. I'll have to train a lot so I can get to London at my best form. Regards Kuro Selas 20:54, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Smoke, allies and enemies... Hello Fulgore Yes you can request that, the Smoke page as been giving a lot of trouble (when it is unlocked) since everyone a lot of people are seeking for some evidence that he's in the game and what's is name..bla bla bla... lol .. Well in my personal opinion he'll appear (as human) and that name will be a fake (maybe a joke from Ed Boon in the codes, created to deceive all those who cracked it), but my opinio does not count what counts are the facts and he hasn't appeared yet. As for the allies and enemies I will be extremely grateful if you do that review. Best Regards Kuro Selas 18:48, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello Fulgore Sorry for the delay. Well taking a look at the message you left me on my talk page here are my thoughts on the subject. *I don't think Sektor should be Smoke's ally, although they were both from the Lin Kuei Smoke always shown interest in running away while Sektor always wished to rule the Lin Kuei. *I don't remember seeing Bo Rai Cho and Nightwolf even interact, they both fight for the forces of light but I don't remember seeing them working together. *Same goes for Shang Tsung and Reiko. *Shang Tsung and Daegon are not allies either. *Smoke was sent to kill Shang Tsung so he is defenitely not is ally. *Reiko should only have Shao Kahn and Shinnok as his allies (he is seen in Onaga's prison so I wouldn't consider Onaga his ally) *Frost and Quan Chi never interacted in game storyline. *Jarek never interacted with any of them (Kira, Kobra and Havik) and after MK4 he's not seen working for the Black Dragon (in Armageddon he's working with Quan Chi it seems) *Raiden wants to kill Shujinko because Shujinko brought back the Dragon King so he is not his ally. Good catch on all of those, I hope I provided a good answer, say something when you have the chance. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 10:26, April 2, 2011 (UTC) So do you think I'm right in all those characters allies? Best regards —Kuro Selas'''talk 09:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) I think everything you've pointed out in the previous comment is correct. I will see into correcting the pages when I get the chance. Fulgore2005 23:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its Metallicakid, What are your thoughts on ''MK 2011 ''DLC? I don't want any more new MK Kombatants.﻿ There are 64 of them already. And yes, they all kick ass and there are no ripoffs, well except probably Kobra from Deception and Armageddon. Who do you think should make it to DLC. I really prefer: Chameleon Shinnok Dairou and Shujinko. whats up whats up whats up Antwon360 16:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC)whats upAntwon360 16:29, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Fulgore. I just wanted to drop by and thank you for sharing a comment on my blog. Anyway, I hope you have an awesome day! KuchikiNova258 16:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC)KuchikiNova258 Hey! Do you know SaskueUmazaki? (YouTube) Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 00:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC)